Data cards, such as those containing Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) devices, may be used in various applications including networking applications. FPGAs can perform various computational and acceleration tasks that may increase in the complexity over time with the advancement of technology.
In some applications, the data cards may be used in data centers, e.g. housed or deployed in rackmount compatible or “rackable” servers. When data cards are housed or deployed in rackmount compatible or “rackable” servers, it may be difficult to access all available connections on the data cards.
Currently, a number of different approaches are implemented to make use of FPGAs in data centers. Often, these approaches are targeted at increasing the number of FPGA-powered appliances. However, increasing the use of FPGA in existing data center implementations is often difficult and may require significant modifications to existing data center hardware.